Hunger
by Be Obscene
Summary: Katniss begins to take notice of her sister Prim's changing body. Contains strong sexual content and language, especially for future chapters! KatnissXPrim femslash! Don't like, don't read! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**I might change it later on but as of now this has Katniss and Prim as sisters who eventually become romantically involved. So be warned. If that's not your thing then don't read any further! In this chapter the Everdeen sisters find some berries in the woods of unknown origin. What happens will change both of their lives forever.**

Hot day, sweat was pouring down Katniss' forehead and neck. The sun was directly on her, almost melting her. She walked the woods until she found shade. "How much further, Katniss?" asked Prim, tagging along, no doubt feeling the heat even in the older girl's shadow.

"A little further" Katniss smiled back at her.

"I still can't believe you're taking me to your secret spot."

"I know, I can't even believe it but I thought maybe it was time to share it with you." She couldn't believe how much Primrose had changed, she was getting so much older looking, so much more mature and still a teenager.

Once they arrived at Katniss' secret spot, there was a wall of trees to keep them in the perfect shade and they were right next to a tiny stream. Looking around, Prim could tell instantly that Katniss had been practically living here, it was a small camp site. Katniss prepared her arrows for hunting. Something up in a tree caught Prim's eye.

"Look, Katniss! Hooters!" It took her a minute to realize Prim was talking about two owls asleep, nestled together up in a tree hole. Even though Prim was way too old to be referring to them as that it was kind of funny. Katniss had a slightly dirty mind though.

"Oh, I thought you meant these 'hooters', Prim." She pointed to her full breasts, cleavage poking through her thin fall jacket. She knew Prim was getting increasingly jealous of her breast size.

"You know I didn't mean those, Katniss" she folded her arms, a bit annoyed but knew that wouldn't last long. "Do you think mine will get any bigger?"

"I don't think so. I think this will be as far as they go. But you never know, maybe you'll have a last minute growth spurt" she laughed.

"Oh, real funny."

"Come on, Prim, you know how I like to tease. Besides, you know you're a beautiful girl with or without huge knockers like mine."

"You're just saying that."

Katniss got close and hugged her from behind. "I would never lie to you. You know how much I love you, right?"

"Prim sighed, "I know."

"Besides, I don't think you'd want the back problems" she chuckled.

"Gosh, how heavy are they?"

"Want to give them a feel?"

"Katniss, that's going too far. Isn't that like incest or something?"

"What? Touching your older sister's breasts? I don't think so. Besides, I'm only kidding, I'd never really want you to."

"What if I want to?" Prim looked at her very seriously like this was something that was going to happen with or without Katniss' permission. She broke it with a smile followed by: "I think if you produced milk, no one in our district would go hungry" she laughed. She thought she saw something behind Katniss. "Hey…"

"Ok, I'm not falling for that."

Prim walked past her to a bush with some mysterious reddish-blue looking berries, "I've never seen berries like those before."

"Weird, I've never seen any grow on that bush before" Katniss examined them next to Prim.

"Do you think they're poisonous?"

"I doubt it, but maybe just in case, we should just leave them."

Prim plucked one of them and held it up to her nose to sniff, "It doesn't smell poisonous."

"Ok, just eat one, if you start feeling sick though…" Prim popped it into her mouth and chewed, the juices exploded and stung at her tastebuds. In a flash she was taking more berries from the bush and forcing them into her mouth like a junkie. "Whoa, Prim, slow down!"

"You have to try them Katniss! They're the sweetest berries ever!"

Katniss was skeptical, she ate one and was immediate hooked, "Shit!" it was so weird to hear that word come out of her mouth, she hardly ever swore but Prim knew that it was called for when they both discovered something so unbelievable. Katniss joined her in the frenzy in taking as many of the plump berries from the bush. Both girls had purple juices all over their faces and dripping down their chins. Both laughed at how ridiculous they looked. "Ok" said Katniss, "I think we shouldn't take all of them, but let's carry what we can back home. These would be good in a pie!"

Prim agreed and lifted the front of her dress to catch berries in. Once it was more than enough they headed back. Katniss had to stop herself from stealing more berries from the bush. Prim was able to have more self control, she waited for her until she appeared with even more berry juice covering her face. "Katniss! Clean your face!" Prim laughed. Prim led the way home. The berries had a strange side effect, not drowsiness but more energy, maybe if you tried to eat a bag of sugar. Katniss couldn't keep still, as she walked she kept looking everywhere like it was the first time she had been in the woods, like everything excited her. Prim wasn't nearly as bad because she maybe only ate about half of the amount. Katniss remembered all of the berries Prim was carrying, she was wondering now if she could even trust her with all of those tasty bastards. She licked her lips just thinking about having more.

Something new caught her eye, Prim was walking up ahead, something about the dress, the way the sun hit it and Prim's hair. She thought Prim's hair looked so lovely. So many things were racing through her mind right then, _"The sun is breathtaking! Those trees! Prim's hair! Look at how beautiful she is…Oooh…such soft skin…wow! She has a nice ass!…wait what am I thinking?…I…I need more berries! I need some more of those fucking berries or I'm going to lose it! But damn does her ass look good in that dress! !…Dammit! I can't help it! Everything looks so awesome right now!"_

Prim looked around and saw the dopey look on Katniss' face, _"She's so weird! Pretty eyes though…dreamy…Wait why did I think dreamy? Well I guess, you do get sort of lost in them. She's also kind of muscly…muscles…working out in the hot sun…getting all nice and sweaty…wait what was I just thinking about? Oh, no! I better make sure to keep Katniss away from these berries! No way is she getting more than me!"_

They continued home. Unsure what long term side effects the berries might actually have on them.

**Please review and I will update whenever I get the chance. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back! I love the responses I've gotten so far. I was worried that you wouldn't take too kindly to a story about Katniss and Prim in a relationship but I can promise the story will go forward that way! There will be more sexual tension in this chapter. Expect things to heat up in the next. After this you should read some of my other stories, like my other new story Playing Hard to Get, no one has reviewed it yet and I would really appreciate feedback. If you want a new chapter of Hunger sooner then read and review! More reviews equal more chapters! You guys are what keeps me writing! Thank you!**

Katniss and Prim were eager to show their mother, maybe the berries would bring her out of her depression. Prim assisted Katniss in making the pie.

"Huge, we should make it huge!" Prim insisted.

"Well of course, this is special!" They were moving quickly, almost like their life would end if they came to a complete stop. "Sugar, Prim, sugar!"

"I'm on it!"

"How much flour do we have left?"

"Enough!"

"Salt?"

"Yes!"

"Butter?"

"Yes, Katniss!"

They almost ran into each other as they fetched a bowl and the ingredients. Katniss mixed everything into the bowl. Prim kneed the dough. "Wait, Prim! Did you wash your hands before?"

"Uh, no."

"Neither did I. Oh, well!"

Prim caught Katniss sneaking a few berries, she swatted at her hand, "Prim, what the hell?"

"Katniss! You're going to ruin the pie!"

"Am not!" Katniss said childishly, berry juice dripping down her neck and into her cleavage. Prim was oddly fascinated by this and could only imagine what it would be like to lick that off. "What are you staring at, perv?"

Prim needed a diversion, she didn't want Katniss thinking she was giving her boobs goofily eyes. "What a waste!"

"There's way more! Calm down!"

"Oh, yeah?" Prim took a berry and ate it.

"Fuck!" Prim's eyes went wide for a second, it was so strange to hear Katniss swear. "I'm going to make you pay for that, little girl!"

"Oh, yeah?" Katniss held a handful of flour, "Katniss, don't!" but Katniss did and she got it on Prim's hair and down her dress. Prim took the flour and flung it right in Katniss' face and on her cleavage. Both laughed at how much of a mess they were making, eventually Katniss got Prim pinned against the counter, she was no match for her. "That's not fair!" Prim squirmed, Katniss took hold of her wrists and for a brief moment they caught each other's stare. Both felt knots in their stomachs and a strange fluttery feeling. Had to be the berries.

They were stopped in their fun by something that sounded like the alarm for the Reaping, but that wasn't today. "What is that?"

"I don't know but we better get cleaned up!"

The girls' mother came out of her bedroom looking groggy, but that was normal these days. The mess in the kitchen barely fazed her, "Girls, you better get ready. My, what a waste."

"What's happening?" she didn't answer.

Katniss sighed, "She doesn't know, come on." They rushed into their room to get changed. Prim couldn't take her eyes off the streaks of berry on Katniss' face, it resembled war paint.

"Hey, Kitty", Katniss faced her, "You got a little something right…" she leaned in close and licked some of the berry off her face "There!" she laughed, Katniss pretended to be mad.

"You little freak!" she lifted Prim's arm where there was a long stream of berry juice that she licked partially off, Prim tried getting her arm away. Things got a little out of hand when Prim grabbed Katniss' boobs. Both stopped to look at each other, Katniss didn't approve. Prim withdrew her hands. "Whoa, Prim, what was that?"

"Nothing…I'm sorry, Katniss, it was an accident…honest" she looked up at her with those innocent brown eyes of hers, so easy to sympathize with. So manipulative.

"Let's stop fooling around and get over there."

They didn't talk until they were down at the gathering for whatever news that horn meant. Prim stood close to Katniss, scared, nervous about what this would mean. What if whatever it was, Katniss couldn't protect her? She was older and stronger.

_"Muscles" _Prim thought. Staring at Katniss' arms.

A loud speaker for the Capital got their attention. They didn't need a microphone to speak. He was a tall man wearing a blue suit, maybe 40's. He looked so out of place. He cheerfully announced that everyone would be taken into medical tents to be examined. There was a reported contamination in the area. No word on exactly what that might be but it was mandatory for everyone to participate. Katniss whispered to Prim, "Don't worry it's likely nothing."

There were two tents and many people were divided randomly to a tent to go to. Without warning, Prim was hauled off to one tent while Katniss was dragged off to another. "KATNISS!" Prim called out.

"Don't worry, Prim! Don't be scared!" her words trailed off as she was rushed to the second tent. Prim was sweating nervously, she couldn't have been more scared. She was mostly scared for Katniss, who really knew what could be going on in the other tent. This tent was hectic, everyone had to line up and go to a section cut off by huge white curtains from everyone else. She hated doctors. She hated people of the Capitol more than anyone or anything. Why were they keeping her from Katniss?

She was sat down in front of a smiling nurse, a young woman maybe a few years older than Katniss. A guard drew the curtain and stood outside. "Hello, young lady."

"What did you do to my sister?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you take Katniss to the second tent?"

"Oh, well, we need to manage everyone we can in an orderly fashion. I assure you we had no intention of separating you."

"What is all of this?"

The young nurse "What is your name?"

"Prim. Primrose Everdeen."

"Okay, Prim. I'm going to be asking you a few questions first. Then we'll be taking a small sample of your blood." Prim hated needles but the sooner she was done here meant the sooner she was back in Katniss' arms. "First question, Prim. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I'm afraid I will need a bit more than that. Are you feeling anxious? Tired?"

"Anxious."

"Did you have anything to eat today?"

_"Don't mention food!"_

"Uh, yes."

"Can you please tell me?"

_"If I tell her the berries then she'll ask where I found them and she'll make me take them to Katniss' secret spot!"_

"Not much, Bread, tea, some berries."

"What kind of berries?"

"…blue…"

The nurse paused for a second, "Alright, Prim. I'm going to need you to strip down."

Prim was shocked, "You want me to get naked?"

"That's right. I need to examine you."

This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

**More soon! Please review. Like I said, check out some of my other stories and show some love and I will get another chapter out as quick as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, the long awaited chapter! Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think and I will get another one out soon! Thank you!**

Katniss was getting anxious. Why were they keeping her for so long and when would she see Prim again?

"How do you feel about your family?"

"Excuse me?", Katniss was daydreaming, she didn't want this nurse to go on any longer with her stupid questions. What did any of these have to do with anything?

"Your family. How do you feel about them?"

"Well, they're my family. I love them."

"Who is in your family, other than yourself?"

"My mother and my sister."

"Okay. So when you think of them. What comes to mind? Your mother then your sister."

"I'm sorry, what exactly does this have to do with the…"

"We need to keep this moving, please. All of your questions will be answered in time."

Katniss wanted to get this whole ordeal over with. She thought about her mother, how frail and sickly, like the undead. "My mother…tired…worn…depressed."

The nurse wrote all of this down, "And your sister?"

Katniss pictured Prim. Her golden hair in braids. She imagined the juices from the berries on her lips. Her lovely face. The simple dresses she wore. Her perky tits. Her firm, round ass and nice legs. "My sister, Prim…lovely…young…innocent…sexy…" The nurse wrote this down but lifted an eyebrow when Katniss got to the last part. "I'm sorry did I say sexy? I meant smart."

"Anything else?"

Katniss hesitated, beads of sweat formed on her forehead, she cleared her throat, "Umm…she's strong and brave…did I say lovely?"

"That should be enough. Now we can move on to the physical. I'll need you to strip for me."

Katniss was shocked, "You want me to get naked?"

"It's all part of the exam. Then we'll draw some blood and decide if you can be sent on your way home."

Prim was putting her clothes back on. She had her ears and mouth checked for infection and was told she could leave. The blood sample would take time to process. She didn't show any symptoms of being a high risk so she could go home. But she wanted to wait for Katniss. Then she thought of the worst. What if she was infected with whatever it was? She couldn't bare it if they sent her away. She remembered more of the stupid questions the nurse asked during the exam.

"What comes to mind when you think of your sister?"

Prim didn't think twice or bat an eye to this question, "Big muscles, sweat, dreamy eyes, tanned skin…voluptuous."

The nurse's straight face looked puzzled by the girl's admiration for her older sister. Prim said it with such seriousness in her voice, it was if she didn't think any of what she said to describe a family member was odd in any way.

She waited for Katniss for an agonizing time, "Prim!" she saw her running for her in a crowd. Prim ran toward her and flung her arms around her. Katniss hugged her tightly. "I was so worried!"

"So was I. I thought they took you away."

"It was so awful…"

"…Were you naked?"

"Yes! Oh my God, so were you!"

"They had their hands everywhere!"

"Come on! Let's go home!"

"I don't want to go home. I want to go to your secret place. Please? Can we?"

"Yes. Let's do that!" She held her hand and led her away like she did when she was younger. Prim's grip was tight, she didn't want her to leave her side for that long again. They walked past the bush of berries, both pretending they weren't craving them. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's fight like we used to."

"But we're not as young as we used to be."

"So?", Katniss playfully punched her in the shoulder, "Don't think you can take me?"

Prim laughed, "Oh, I can take you, alright!" They playfully pushed one another, Katniss got a hold of Prim's arms, the blonde tried to escape but but pinned up against a tree. Katniss' boobs had her pinned, crushing her much smaller ones in the process. "This isn't fair! How am I supposed to fight back when you're attacking me with your huge torpedoes?" In response, Katniss pushed harder. Both realized their lips were only about an inch apart. "Katniss…what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel…I feel kind of weird…"

"So do I…but something inside of me is telling me…"

"Telling you what?"

Katniss' lips puckered and were placed on Prim's. Katniss' arms moved around Prim's back. Prim invited her in. Their mouth movements were precise. Katniss grabbed hold of Prim's ass, both of her hands squeezing. Prim stopped the kiss. "Wait!"

"Prim, it's okay! We're just…"

"No, I mean, I want to see these." She placed her hands on Katniss' boobs. Katniss smiled and unbuttoned her top. She was wearing a faded black bra, Prim practically tore it off by the straps. Katniss watched with wide eyes as her sister grabbed each breast in her hand and fondled the dark brown nipples. Katniss threw her head back, gasping at the pleasure of her massage. Prim bit down on one nipple and blew warm air over it.

"Oh, Prim!"

"You like that, Katniss?"

"Yes! Yes! Keep doing that!" She moaned, gasped at her touch. She felt the soft, delicate touch of her wet lips sucking on her nipples. It was glorious. She opened up Prim's dress and took a gander at her breasts. "Not bad, Prim!" She licked and suckled. Prim moved Katniss' head to where she wanted her to go. "I can't believe we're doing this!"

"I know! It's great right?" Prim breathed deeply. Katniss slid her hand down to Prim's wet nether region and stuck a finger inside, touching her clit. Prim moved her hand and did the same. Soon both built up a motion ad they looked deeply into each other's eyes, this passionate exchange had them both sweating heavily and horny as hell. "Oh! Oh, Katniss! Something's happening!"

"Prim! Oh! Yes! Prim! I'm cumin!" Oh!"

"KITTY! KITTY! OH!"

They collapsed into each other. Not taking their eyes off one another for a long time. Not saying a word. They knew what they both had done. It was what they both wanted and nothing was going to come between them. "I love you, Katniss."

"I love you, Prim."

They fell asleep, exhausted from their games.

**Tell me what you think! More naughty fun to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews! Appreciate the feedback. Read more about Katniss and Prim to see how their lives change after their sexual escapades.**

It had been a whole day since Katniss and Prim had gone way beyond their sisterly love for one another. Their mother, no one else knew what they had done. It was just their little secret. They exchanged knowing looks in the kitchen, smiling and flirting, it wouldn't be long before they do it again, it was just too much fun.

"So, what are we going to do today, Katniss?"

"Oh, I think you have a pretty good idea what we'll be doing today", she smiled, holding her hand tight as they walked to the secret spot. Both had almost completely forgotten about the berries. "Wow! I forgot all about those after…", she laughed, "Well, you know."

"Do you think the berries had something to do with it?"

"No…I don't think…I mean…"

"When we were being examined, my nurse asked what I had to eat, I told her berries but I lied about what kind. I didn't want to risk losing these. They're ours."

"Good thinking", she patted the top of her head.

"They did make me feel really good, so addictive but I don't think I want them any more."

"Really?"

"Well…I do still want to make a pie, we never got to do that."

A light bulb came on in Katniss' head, "Can you imagine if we ate them off of each other?"

Prim looked up at her, she arched an eyebrow, "I was thinking the exact same thing!"

"Well, dirty minds think alike!"

"That would be so sexy and romantic…"

"So fucking sexy and romantic."

"You're so much hotter when you swear, Katniss!"

"You should try it. I know you probably hate to but give it a try."

"I think…I think you're fucking hot! You have an amazing ass!", Katniss smiled, "Am I hot now?"

Katniss kissed her deeply, pushing her tongue into her mouth, overlapping tongues with her. "Now let's try those berries…"

In almost no time they had their clothes off and were lying under a tree feeding each other berries. Prim was on top of Katniss, she squished berries on to Katniss' neck, juices dripping down to her breasts, making a trail for the young girl to lick. Katniss purred at the sensation. Prim applied more berries to Katniss' breasts and stomach, sucking and licking without a care.

"I know a kind of pie you can try!"

"Oh?"

Katniss rubbed the berries down to her crotch, Prim got the hint. Katniss closed her eyes and began to feel the intense sensation of having her pussy eaten out. She was having an orgasm, her first one and Prim was the one giving her it. Prim kissed the insides of Katniss' thighs and teased her, going back to her pussy and working on her clit. Katniss' body shuddered. When she was done she had to fan herself.

"That was so fucking good!"

"Now me!", Prim practically demanded. Katniss first had her turn eating berries off of Prim's naked body. She licked her ass, her back and her petite breasts. When it came to licking pussy, she was surprisingly good at it, it was like she had been doing it a long time. She enjoyed making Prim cry out and moan, she could do it as loud as she wanted, no one would hear her.

When she was done, "That was the best pie I've ever eaten." Prim sucked berry juices off Katniss' fingers.

"Can it be like this every day?"

"Yes, Prim. I can imagine doing this a lot."

"I want to do it again. Right now."

"I'm tired, Prim, I need to rest." Prim looked a little annoyed. As Katniss was putting on her panties she felt the sharp sting of a slap to her behind. "Ow! Prim!"

"That's what you get when you disobey me." Katniss couldn't tell if she was being serious or not.

"Katniss?! Are you here?!", a male voice called out.

Katniss and Prim looked at each other, alarmed, "GALE!"

They both raced to get their clothes back on, "You stay here, I'll get rid of him", Katniss told her. Gale never came out this far, no one did, he must have been looking for her for some important reason, it had to be urgent.

She walked out to where she heard his voice, "Gale?"

"Over here."

She found him looking distressed, "Gale, what's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what? I've been out here all day."

"It's about the blood results, the testing the Capitol did. They say that you and Prim are infected."

"Infected? Infected with what?"

"I don't know. But they're looking for you. They want you to turn yourselves in."

"There must be a mistake. They said we didn't show any symptoms!"

"Look. You've got to lie low, okay? I'll help get you out of here, you just need to give me a couple days. You can't go back home obviously."

"Okay. I've got a hidden spot back there where they shouldn't be able to find us…agh!"

"Katniss, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bruise, Prim gave me earlier."

"She hit you?"

"Yeah, I was being a bad Kitty…Just never mind okay! You should get out of here!", Gale ran off and Katniss went back to Prim. She had no idea what Gale had planned to help them but she had no one else to turn to. Whatever Prim and her had, could it be deadly?

**More to come! If you have any suggestions, let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First, thank you for your reviews and support for this story! Second, this story takes a little dark turn but I hope you will be into that! Let me know what you think!**

Katniss was groggy, she had a bad taste in her mouth. She opened her eyes but wherever she was was darker than a tomb. She found it hard to move her neck, she tried to look around for a light but there was nothing. She tried to wait for eyes to adjust to the dark but couldn't find any shapes like a door or window for instance. She couldn't guess how long she was out for. Hours? Days?

There was something wet and cloth like in her mouth. A gag. She tried to call out but her calls were muffled. She realized that she wasn't even lying down, she was sitting with her back against a wall, her hands were behind her tied. Her legs, stretched out on the floor were also tied. Her legs were bare and her ass felt cold on the floor. Was she even wearing anything? She tried to move but those thin ropes were tight and were leaving red burns on her pale skin.

She thought the Capitol had to be behind this. Prim was gone! Her new lover had been taken from her! Was she being kept in a cell like this one? Stripped of her clothes and her dignity? Those bastards! When she got out of there she would kill them if they did anything to her even if she had to chew her way out of her restraints.

She stopped squirming when she heard footsteps. The door opened with light brighter than the sun coming in, it hurt Katniss' eyes, she had to look away. A small voice said, "Light!" A bulb above Katniss came on, it couldn't have been more than a 40 watt bulb. The door closed and Katniss got her first look at her capture. Once she got a look at that braided blonde hair and beautiful eyes her stomach churned. Her gag was removed. "Prim?"

"Hello. Are we being a good Kitty?"

"What…what's going on? Where are we?" Prim laughed evilly under her breath. "Please tell me what's going on. I'm scared."

"Poor thing", Prim brushed her hand down her sister's cheek.

"Prim, did you do this?" Prim giggled, "Why? Why would you do this? Where's mom and Gale?"

"Mom's fine. Why do you care so much about Gale? We're forever, right? After what we did?"

"Of course we are. You're amazing, Prim."

"I know I am. You're gorgeous, Katniss, the most beautiful girl in our district, maybe all of the districts and now you're mine."

"I am yours, Prim and you're mine. Will you please untie me?"

"No. I can't. I told the men that brought us here I would need this room for at least a couple months."

"What men?"

"The men that got us out of District 12. They understood our situation and agreed to take us in. They're into some pretty interesting stuff. I mean, you should see what they're doing in the other rooms."

"This isn't funny, Prim, you can't just keep me in here!"

"In this room you call me Miss and I will only address you when you do what I say, kitty. You're my Kitty now."

"I'm not an animal. You can't just treat me this way."

"You made me mad when you stopped our fun time in your secret spot, I wasn't ready to stop."

"Prim, I was tired."

Prim's face dropped, she suddenly seemed very sympathetic. She got down on her knees, "Are you cold?" Katniss nodded. Prim made her turn on her side, that's when Katniss got a shock when Prim slapped her naked butt cheeks. "Bad. Bad, Kitty! Am I going to have to teach you a lesson? I think I am!" She slapped her hard until her ass was beat red, then she made her sit back down on her ass. "Is that warmer?" Katniss gritted her teeth in pain, that was when she realized she had on what looked like a loin cloth and her breasts were just barely covered in the bra she was given. "Admit it, you love it!"

"Play time is over, Prim! I want out of this!"

"I love it when you get mad, Kitty! You've earned your supper!", she placed a dish of slop in front of Katniss and a bowl of water. Katniss was disgusted y the brown and grey, it looked like dog food gone bad. Prim forced her head into to the bowl, eventually she gave in and took a bite. She swallowed the meaty mouthful, it wasn't too bad for slop. She had a mess covering her nose and around her mouth. Prim was loving this, she smiled so wide, she had turned into some kind of sex crazy dominatrix minus the outfit.

She walked back to the door, laughing hysterically, "Dan, the door man will come and check up on you to see if you need the bathroom or anything!", she blew her a kiss and the door was shut and locked. Katniss knew she had no choice, she had to sit there and get comfortable, Prim was in charge and in some small way she was looking forward to see what she had planned for her.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again! Thank you for the feedback! I know the reaction was split for the last chapter, I thought I would take the story in a new direction. It will go back to the old way eventually. **

As the weeks went on, Katniss was becoming more and more accepting of her role as Prim's pet, in some sick way she was liking being tied up, she liked being dominated by her, she loved being spanked so she acted out some times. Prim would play games with her, taunting her with her body, Katniss didn't get to have sex with her for the longest time until one stormy night. Katniss could not see what was going on but she could hear the loud thunder that at first sounded like a cannon. Prim came in to check on her, Katniss remembered how Prim was afraid of thunder, she used to hold her during them when she was younger, this would be the perfect time to get it on with her.

Katniss crawled to her when she became visible in the dark prison, she was able to move more freely but was instructed to act more feline when her Miss was around. She was how upset Prim was, there were tears forming in her eyes, she wasn't the same dominating girl that locked her up in there. She got down on her knees and hugged her, Katniss put her arms around her, her head rested under her chin. "Oh, Katniss! It was so awful, I thought it was from the Capitol!" Katniss had almost forgot they were on the run as fugitives, she had no idea how much time had passed, if Gale was looking for them or what became of their mother.

"There, there", she said, kissing Prim's face.

"You smell so good", she proclaimed, "You smell like home.", she kissed Katniss' shoulder.

"You miss home. I miss home too, Miss."

"You don't have to call me that any more Katniss, I don't want to play this game any more." This perplexed her, Katniss was getting used to their little routine and wasn't ready to give it up just yet.

"But, I'm your Kitty, remember?"

She looked up at her with such innocent eyes, "You are. But maybe I pushed you a little too far."

Katniss shook her head, "Never."

"You want me to keep doing this to you?"

Katniss blew in her ear and whispered, "Then I can do some naughty things to you." This made Prim blush, she could only imagine what the older girl had in mind for her. "Now, what do you propose we do?"

"Why don't you get on all fours and give me a ride on your back."

"Well, I don't know, Prim, you are a little heavy."

"Kitty! Now!"

Katniss immideatley got on her hands and knees, Prim climbed on and was indeed a little too heavy for Katniss to carry across the room. Prim would command her, every few steps, Katniss would stop but Prim would whack her butt with a stick. Katniss let out a scream, "Ah! Where did you get that?", she looked back to see it was a yard stick, she had no idea where that came from.

"Come on, Kitty! Giddy up!" A few more steps, she groaned, tried to keep moving but got another whack. "You'll get a tasty treat after this!" Katniss knew it had to be more berries, it had to be, it had been a while since she bit into one of those juicy things. Once she got to the wall at the far end of the cell, Prim got off of her and lifted up her dress. She wasn't wearing any panties. "Here's your treat!" Katniss was amazed, she hadn't gone down on Prim for a while, her pussy was so wet, her eyes grew, she was horny and wasn't willing to say no. She buried her face in it, she stuck her long tongue deep. Prim closed her eyes and threw her head back, both of her hands were keeping Katniss' head in place. She panted and was already beginning to sweat. "I want you to give me an orgasm, Kitty! Oh! Argh! That's so good! Keep it up…doing great!"

Katniss was having fun, she couldn't wait for Prim to this to her, Prim's juices were getting all over her face, she thought it was delicious. She played with her clit, tonguing at it relentlessly making Prim grip the wall with both hands stretched out. She came, letting out loud screams, no one would be able to hear them in there though, the stone walls were so thick. Prim made Katniss stand up, she smiled at the juices dripping from her face. "That's a good, Kitty, you really did a good job."

"Now me, right?"

Prim chuckled, Katniss recognized that sinister laugh, "Don't worry, you'll get your chance. We'll have more fun tomorrow. You wore me out, Kitty. She kissed Katniss softly, and caressed her face. She left the room, still laughing. Katniss stood there in the dark, horny and disappointed. She licked her lips. She was still a slave to her but she knew if she worked hard enough she would get some head soon.

**More soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter gets explicit so be warned! More to come!**

Katniss was getting tired of being kept in darkness all the time, she almost never got any sunlight. She would be led outside from time to time by the big burly guys that ran this place but that was hardly enough. In any given day she was only given 45 minutes freedom to shower, use the washroom and get walked like a dog around the premises. She still wasn't sure where she was, the building was like a mansion, the kind she imagined someone from the Capitol might own, perhaps it was.

She was also getting tired of Prim, she enjoyed the taste of her pussy on her lips but really wanted to get pleasured by her more often, she was a real tease. She didn't give her much oral sex and wouldn't go along with some of the things Katniss wanted to try; preferably a big dildo.

One evening, Prim was in her bedroom, it had a queen sized bed and its own fireplace. She was reading a book when she heard scratching at her door. She put an ear to the door, curious but then her small breathing that she recognized as her slave beauty. She opened the door and found Katniss on her knees looking up at her. Prim smiled, "Now, who let you out?"

"Prim, I think it's time we switched."

"Excuse me?", she didn't look amused by this.

"I don't want to live like this any more, it did get really fun though."

"If I remember correctly, I gave you that option and you turned me down, Kitty."

"But, now I'm ready."

"I'm afraid that ship has sailed, big sis. The train has left the station. I don't think there's anything you can do to change my mind."

Katniss couldn't believe this, Prim was some kind of sociopath, she would likely never give her freedom. She had at least one trick up her sleeve though, "What about if I fuck you with a strap-on?"

Prim was curious, her eyes were electric, "I've heard that word before. What is it?"

"It's used to hold a fake dick at your crotch. If I use it on you, will you give me infinite power?"

Prim thought this over, it would be amazing she knew, she had never actually had sex that way yet, but there was only one problem, "Do you have a strap-on?" Katniss was almost sure that her plan wouldn't backfire but forgot about that simple detail of her plan. She wasn't always the brightest, she knew for a fact that Prim was much smarter and more manipulative than her. She looked away from her judging eyes for a second. "That's what I thought. Looks like it's back to the dungeon with you!"

"Wait! They must have one here that we can use, right?"

"I suppose. I will ask them."

"Thank you, Prim." Prim patted the top of her head and in almost no time came back with a large purple dong. "Prim, that might be too big for you?"

"What are you saying? That I can't handle it?"

"No! No! I just worry that it might hurt you."

"Pain is good. Pain is love", she said brushing a hand over Katniss' cheek. Katniss thought truer words had never been spoken. "You do a good job and I promise I will return the favour. I know I've been distant." Katniss slipped on the harness. Prim's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the purple cock attached to her.

"We'll have to lube it up a little. Maybe you should suck on it."

"That would be so hot, Kitty. You have the best ideas."

"Maybe you should listen to me more often", Katniss smiled. Prim got on her knees and started to suck on the thing. She spit on the shaft getting it nice and wet. Katniss was getting turned on by the way Prim was looking up at her and bobbing on her prosthetic dick. "That should be good, babe."

"Babe? I've never heard you call me that, I like it." She listened to everything Katniss instructed her to do. She got on all fours on the bed with her ass in the air. "Not in my ass, right?"

"No." She slid the cock in carefully, Prim was already prepared to take it, she moaned a little as it went in. Katniss gradually thrusted, she was catching herself moaning in sync to Prim. She picked up the pace, holding on to Prim's ass with both hands as she slid the thing in and out of her. Prim's moaning got louder, she commanded Katniss to go faster, she did, she even gave Prim a little slap on the ass for taking it. By the time Prim came, Katniss was sweating from the workout, sweat poured down her face. Prim almost jumped at Katniss, kissing her tightly on the lips with her arms around her.

"I know what you want, Kitty."

"Are you going to give it to me?"

Prim smiled and nodded. It was her turn with the strap on and Katniss on the bed. Her glistening naked body with her lovely ass in the air. She thought Prim looked amazing with the strap-on. "I want you to give it to me hard, Prim, baby. I want to feel it!"

"You got it!"

Katniss slobbered all over the cock, not taking her eyes off Prim while she did, she was like an animal, her animal. Prim started by giving Katniss' sweet ass a slap. Then she got into position and pounded on Katniss. "Ahhhh!", Katniss let out, her fingers were clinging tightly to the edge of the mattress. "Prim! Prim! Yesss! That's it!"

"I want you to ride my dick, Katniss!" Katniss used every curse word in her vocabulary, screamed until she was hoarse. Prim didn't quit until Katniss was good and tired. She lied on the bed with her. They both lied on their sides, stroking each other's hair.

"Thank you for that. I really needed it."

"I love you", Prim said innocently.

"I love you too…"

"Oh and Katniss, Merry Christmas."

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I may end this story soon. I was thinking of doing either a Kick-Ass fanfic or remake of Carrie with Chloe Grace Moretz having her paired with one of her bullies or someone else. Tell me what you think. Thank you for the reviews!**

Now that Prim agreed to be her slave, Katniss had many ideas she want dot try out. She could be really evil with her intentions. Everything changed now after finding those berries. She knew that Prim still had a secret stash of them somewhere but she wasn't telling.

Katniss was naked when she commanded Prim to lick her ass. Prim remained in her dress. Katniss gave one of her braids a tug, "Pain is good, Prim!"

Prim bit down on her lip, "Yes, Katniss! Ugh…"

"I want you to lick my pretty butt."

"With pleasure!" Of course she didn't have to argue about doing this task, she would have liked some whip cream to lick off but worked with what she had. She moved her tongue around one ass cheek like she was doing it to an ice cream. Katniss moaned softly at the feel of her sister's wet, slobbering tongue touching her. Prim rested her face between the two ass cheeks, burying deep and motor boating.

"Oh! Prim! Yes! Now, stick your tongue in deep!"

Prim 's mind was in the same gutter as Katniss'. Katniss got on the bed with her ass in the air, allowing Prim easier access.

"Are you going to do this to me, Katniss?"

"Oh, I will soon. I've got a lot of nasty things in mind for you!"

Only five minutes in and there was a knock at the door. Clearly the "Do Not Disturb" sign was being ignored. Katniss groaned and got up from the bed, not bothering to cover herself up. She opened the door to see it was one of the musclebound men that had brought her here with Prim.

"Sorry to bother you, miss."

"What, are we being too loud?"

"No. This has to do with the capitol."

"Oh, so you're turning us in, is that it? How much are they giving you?"

"No, the Capitol has called off their search for you. Their data was incorrect about contamination."

Katniss didn't know if she should trust this news. If her and Prim headed back to the district, what were the chances of them waiting for them at home to ambush them? Plus Katniss really liked this place and knew Prim did too.

"Thank you. That's great news."

"Do you need anything while I'm here?"

"Any whip cream or anything?", she found herself suddenly in the mood.

"Sure, I'll have it brought right to you."

She closed the door, "What was his news?", Prim had not heard anything.

Katniss saw that innocent look in the girl's eyes,she knew she must be getting homesick, "He wanted to know if we wanted anything. I told him whip cream." She gave an evil smile. Katniss had her mind perfectly made up. They would leave this place if and when she said so. If she ever would.

**I know this one is a little short but if I do continue, I will try to make the next one longer.**


End file.
